


21 Things the Final Fantasy IV Cast Would Never Say

by Freida_Right



Series: 21 Things... [4]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freida_Right/pseuds/Freida_Right
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What? The mother-fandom deserved one, as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Things the Final Fantasy IV Cast Would Never Say

21 Things the Final Fantasy IV Cast Would Never Say

2222222222

1) Edge: Rosa, will you go out with me?

2) Cecil: Forget Rosa; we're going to Fiji!

3) Rydia: I'm going to be a volunteer firefighter from now on!

4) Rosa: Sandworms! Eek!

5) Edward: A dark, damp cave filled with deadly mosters? Sounds like fun! Let's go!

6) Palom: Maybe Porom's right... Maybe I sould study more often.

7) Tellah: Revenge is bad for your health. (Shakes his finger at you for emphasis.)

8) Golbez: This career is so unfulfilling. I'm sure that being a dog-walker would so much more rewarding...

9) Rydia: I read Vogue, Seventeen, and Comso every night before I go to bed.

10) Kain: I never liked Rosa much at all; I would have gone with Barbaricia if she hadn't been so evil.

11) Porom: I'll bet Palom has so much more fun than I am! It's not fair!

12) Giott: Dark Crystals! Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!

13) Yang: I swear to drunk I'm not God.

14) Cid: Naw; I'm too tired to work on airships today.

15) Rydia: I miss Kain. I wish he'd come back.

16) Luca: Who cares about those dollies? I'm a sk8tr gurl at heart!

17) Edward: Anna? Who is that; what are you talking about?

18) Rosa: Crapity-crap! I'm out of arrows!

19) A Sumoned Monster: Do it yourself, Rydia; it's a holiday.

20) Cecil: (singing) Paper-clips, paper-clips, makin' jewlery out of paper-clips...

21) Yang: Get the !#&! out of my castle!


End file.
